The end of nightmares
by Kurogems1208
Summary: Another day at the office, Kuro to the rescue! Well... it's more like they come straight to him. Meh, the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Ideas, oh ideas, what shall I do with you?**

**Yeah, another story. To put it simply the purpose of story: Saving the poor souls from their deaths and letting them live in Gamindustri.**

**Sound easily enough, except that these 'poor souls' consist of killers as well... yeah, it's going to be hard for my OC to keep tracks on them for sure.**

**This story will feature characters from other RPG Horror games. And I will put the name of the game on top of every story so you could keep tracks.**

**With that end, let's get into the first chapter!**

* * *

**THE END OF MAD FATHER**

* * *

"Mom…Is…is this a dream?" After seeing the truth of her mother's death, Aya Drevis walks into the laboratory, where she has seen the truth. Her mother's body leans on the wall, unmoving after her father, Alfred Drevis, has stabbed her heart. Aya holds her head with her hands, never thinking this could be the real reason how her mother died. "Am I just having a bad dream?"

"It's no dream." The body of Monika Drevis suddenly stands up, causing Aya to fall back in surprise. "THIS IS REALITY!" Though, with her outburst, that causes the daughter to be frightened. Seeing her terrified face, Monika immediately calms down and apologizes: "I'm sorry Aya. Your mother… still loves your father even now. So…I didn't kill him… But, I should have…"

Aya cries up, seeing the desperation on her mother's face. "Please, don't say that!"

With her last signs of life, Monika warns: "Run… away from him…"

With that, Aya's pulled back to the reality, and she runs for her life…

…

"I don't want to hurt you, Aya. It's a shame." A mad Alfred Drevis jumps down from the table, as he lowers the chainsaw a bit when he talks to his daughter, who's being held down by a doll. Despite the girl trying to talk sense into him, he ignores and continues his monologue: "But, I can cover your leg with a skirt easily enough, so it should be fine."

"I don't want this!" Aya cries in fear. "I wanted to stay with father… I love you, father. Please stop this!"

"Don't worry. You and I will always be together now. So rest in peace, Aya."

He raises his chainsaw up, and in the cry of Aya, he lowers it down.

"I….L….O….V….E….Y….O….U….A….Y…..A…."

…

"Good night." The blond boy says his last farewell to the cursed doll, as the remnants of the soul fades away. He then walks away from the burning mansion, thinking what he could do next…

"A very interesting twist." The boy immediately turns to his left, and sees Ogre walking out from a tree. "It seems fate still needs you for a bit longer."

"You. Everything's over. Why are you still here?" After finding out the real identity of the 'salesman', the boy is very cautious of the person.

"You have found out my identity, so I won't have to hide it anymore." The true face of Ogre reveals, then subdues. "Though, this is not what I want. This is someone else's desire."

"Desire… for what? I have nothing to offer."

"Your nature is what you can offer." Ogre explains his new 'contract'. "Someone wants you **to take care of the little girl and her mother.**"

"! Impossible! How can I do that?" Yes, he could protect Aya, but her mother is already dead. How could he do that with someone he can't even touch?

"You will know when you see them. So long." With that, a portal suddenly appears under the boy's legs, and he falls right through it. After the portal closes, Ogre turns back to see a person wearing black overcoat with a black fedora, holding a cane on his right hand. "So that's what happened, huh? Looks like they are going to need a lot of time to recover."

"Better than seeing the girl turning into his father." The mysterious man speaks up, voice full of authority. "If there's a chance to for them to redeem, then we will catch it for sure."

"For someone with the name **The Observer**, you sure like to interfere much." Ogre says, chuckles at that statement.

"Aren't you the same? A demon who watches people suffering for amusement?"

"Fair point. So this is when we part ways." Ogre puts his hat down and bows, before disappears.

"…The rest is up to you now." The other person says to himself before disappearing, leaving the fire of agony on display.

* * *

*Groan* He opens his eyes after landing down from the fall, feeling his back against something cold. Although, that doesn't bother him, as he sits up… and what he sees startles him. Tubes after tubes, shelves after shelves containing people, ACTUAL people present in front of his eyes. He turns his head around and sees the same scenario everywhere within his view… and two bodies being laid on the floor catch his attention.

"!" Recognizing the two, he stands up and walks to them, then nudges the elder one first. "**Madam Drevis**?"

"…" The woman opens her eyes and sees the bandaged face of the boy. "Y… You? How are you here?"

"I'm not sure myself. **But your daughter is here as well**." The boy gestures to the girl lying next to her.

"MY DAUGHTER?" Monika immediately sits up and turns to see her dear daughter. "AYA!" She nudges the girl multiple times, trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes, mom…" The girl speaks, still deep in the sleep.

The woman sighs in relief. "She's still alive…" She then turns to the boy. "Thanks for saving my daughter. I don't know…"

"Madam, there is a problem. **You look too alive.**" The boy interrupts her words.

"What do you…" Now she looks down to her body and sees that her body is not ghost-like. "How…"

"Also, we're in a complete different place now." Monika turns around to look at where they are now. "I don't believe I have seen this place before. Not in the mansion."

"…Maybe this is Heaven. A bit twisted version of it, maybe." Monika is still thinking that she has descended away…

"Ogre told me to take care of you two." The boy says, remembering his conversation with the demon. "That's someone's wish, which I don't know whom."

"That's… unsettling. But, at least I'm with her now." The lady smiles and pats her daughter.

"Hm…" Aya squirms a bit, comfortable at the affection.

"… Can you please find some ways out for us?" Monika then asks the boy, not wanting to leave her daughter now.

"I will try." The boy nods and starts looking around. Though, he doesn't really want to, because seeing these people in the tubes already strikes his nerve. Then, he sees a door from afar. It looks plain enough that it's too contradictory to the room. "I see one right there. Maybe it's the exit."

"I see." With the boy helping to put Aya on her back, Monika gestures him to lead her there. He nods and starts following the order.

…

After they exit the room, they're greeted with a huge room that rivals the Entrance Hall, with four huge spiral glass pillars supporting the ceiling and a large tea table in the middle with a set of sofas surrounding it. There's also a huge table with lots of screens floating around it… and a person is sitting there watching them, who uncomfortably resembles the mad man they just escaped from. He obviously notices the trio walking out of the exit, however, he just looks at them for a few seconds before returning back to his work.

Seeing that he's not after them, they slowly walk away… "Could you at least give me a 'hi' or something?" That stops them from walking further away. "That's kind of rude to see me and then walk away like that."

Monika turns back to see the screens vanish, and the man stands up and walks to the tea table. "At first, **I thought you were just clones who just activated.**" Pouring the tea into four cups, he continues: "However, **I feel you girls' souls in the clones' bodies,** so I called you back." Taking one seat, he gestures them to get to the table. "I won't bite, I promise."

The boy has already stood between the Drevis duo and the mysterious doctor, as he replies back: "We're not here for a tea party. We need to…"

"**Find out what Ogre told you. Am I right?**" Taking a small sip, the man immediately strikes right at the right point. "**T.O just called me earlier.** I can answer your questions, if you are brave to ask."

"Ogre? That demon?" Monika asks in surprise. "You know him?"

"Well, not personally." The man replies half-hearty.

"I suggest not to listen to him, madam." The boy warns. "That man's like that when he lured me before…"

"This person is different. I can feel it." Monika interrupts. "I know my husband well. And I see nothing of him in this person. At least, we can talk to him for now."

Seeing that she's not going to walk away, Dio has no choice but to step aside, as Monika brings Aya to a long sofa and puts her down. The young girl is still asleep after what she has experienced. Dio also takes a seat next to the doctor, as he still keeps his guard up.

"I guess I should introduce myself first." The man says. "My name is **Kuro**, and **I am the owner of this place, so to speak**. May I ask for your names?"

Seeing the man being polite, the Drevis mistress replies: "Greetings, mister Kuro. My name is Monika Drevis, and this little girl is my daughter, Aya Drevis. And the boy here… My apology, but I haven't asked for your name before."

The boy shakes his head. "It would be me saying the sorry. I haven't used my name for so long. It's Robin."

"Robin huh? You remind me of another boy, though." Kuro comments on his appearance. "And that bandage… anyway, madam Drevis, I was checking you two's autopsies, and… Aya was really scared for sure."

"Our… autopsies?" Monika asks in surprise. Somebody found out their deaths? Wait… "What do you mean, Aya? But she's right here."

"And you're right here, alive… That's a completely wrong word. You died, but your soul still lived on. And… **a friend of mine** has pulled you back from hell and put you into one of the clones. Same case with your daughter."

"Impossible!" Robin shouts. "I have saved her! She can't be killed just right after…"

"What if I tell you that **this Aya is not yours**?"

"She is mine!" Monika says angrily. "She has my bloodline! She is my daughter!"

"… Don't misunderstand, madam Drevis. I'm not saying Aya is not your daughter. However… have you heard about **multiverse theory?**" Silence. "I will take that as a no. I won't talk directly into it, but I will say one particular event… when Maria and Robin managed to save Aya before she's killed by your husband."

"Wait a second, you're not there…" Robin retorts.

"Your Ogre informed my friend, and he told me."

"Oh."

"Anyway… my friend has also watched a different scenario… that you two didn't make it in time, and… well, you can guess. And Aya is currently sleeping to soften the effect of that kill."

"Mom smells nice…" Aya mumbles, causing Monika to hug her tightly, and that wakes her up. "…Mom?"

"I'm sorry Aya! I should have killed him from the beginning!" Monika says, as tears flow out of her eyes, fearing that she might lose her daughter again.

"MOM!" The younger girl hugs back, crying in happiness that she could see her mother again.

The two males in the scene don't say a word, letting the family have their moments. Though, Kuro pulls out a file and gives it to Robin, who opens and reads the papers inside… and the boy grimaces.

After a few minutes, the females release the hug, and the older one apologizes: "Sorry for ignoring you two."

Robin shakes his head. "It's okay, madam. I can understand your feelings."

"The same here." Kuro is on the same page.

"Um… who are you, mister?" Aya obviously doesn't know who Kuro is.

Kuro replies: "The name's Kuro, young Aya… I think I should drop your past behind for now." Putting down his teacup, Kuro changes the subject: "I think I should tell you more about why you're here. It's for you to have a better life… So Aya wouldn't turn into his dad."

Now that gives the trio a warning sign as Kuro's last statement suddenly holds something… dark. Robin asks: "What do you mean by that?"

"You noticed it, didn't you Monika?" Kuro's gleeful expression turns serious. "The world doesn't run like that, unfortunately, and only because you lived far away from the main city, nobody knows what you have done. Here, those things are prohibited."

"…" Monika bites her lower lip, thinking of a way to talk herself out.

"*Sigh* I don't even know why **he** has to pick you first to be the first." Kuro expresses his not-too-happy opinion. "Monika, you know everything he did is wrong, and your daughter is going to commit it. But once the world knows, you can't protect her anymore. And that's why I'm here to help you… helping her."

"…Now I understand." Robin speaks up, catching everyone's attention. "…I'm sorry, madam Drevis, but I have to agree with sir Kuro here. We can't let Aya turn into another psychopath…"

"That's her and my choice to be who we are!" Somehow, Monika has her power as the vengeful soul, and she starts floating up a bit and items start flying up as well. "You have no rights to judge me and my daughter!"

"You already knew that Alfred didn't love you back, and yet…" Kuro catches a flying butter knife to the face with his index and middle finger. "Blind love, like Ogre said. This world is far different than yours, and you WILL learn that you can't escape your crimes here."

"Mom! Please stop!" Aya cries out, scared that her mother has turned dark again. "I just want to be with you and father!"

"… I'm sorry, my dear daughter." Thankfully, this time her words get through, and Monika calms down as she stands on the floor again. Then she pulls Aya off the sofa and walks away before saying: "I'm leaving. We will live our own lives here."

Kuro doesn't say a word to reply on that. Then, when the two have gone through the main door, he tells Robin: "Your job starts from now on. Try to keep them in check. And…" Kuro gives Robin his business card. "If you need to buy anything, show this to the sellers. You don't exactly have the currency here."

"… What can I do, really? I mean, she has the power…"

"That's up to **my friends to help you**. Of course, I will help in my own ways, but you will be the one talking sense into them. However, be aware that: **anything bad happens to my friends, you answer to me.**" The last statement is a direct order.

"…Yes, I understand."

"Good." Kuro turns back to his gleefulness. "Now, run along. And try to find some places to settle down with them as well."

* * *

"Mother, please calm down." Aya pleads, not wanting to see her mother being so moody. Also, she starts noticing people watching them with curious eyes. "People are watching us…"

Managing to catch her words, Monika slows down her walk, before they stop at a bench in a park. The two sit down, and Monika catches her breath before saying: "I'm sorry, Aya. It's just… seeing that room, and hearing you being killed… it's too much to me… And I was thinking that we have gone to heaven or so…"

"Don't worry Mom. We're together now. We will be fine." Aya nudges on her mother, trying to comfort her.

And that has a good effect, because Monika's smile returns. "Thank you, my dear daughter."

"Thankfully you didn't run off so far." The two Drevis looks at Robin who walks to them quickly. "Madam, I know you're upset, but he has a point. Nobody would like to see another event like in the mansion happen again."

"I…I know." Monika confesses. "But… I love him and my daughter so much…"

"That's why I am here, to help you getting over with your obsession with his madness." Robin kneels down on one knee while trying to look the mistress in the eyes.

"…I… will try my best. Thank you." The woman replies back, feeling grateful at his offer.

Robin smiles. "Of course. Now, let's find a place to stay. It's getting dark soon."

* * *

Time skip

Robin is standing in the bathroom, looking at his reflection on the mirror. Nothing much has changed… except he now has a white shirt, his old one has been cleaned away. The bandage has been removed, showing **his new brown eye.** "This world… magic is more noticeable… and the doctor's works are much better than him…"

Earlier in the day, the three were finding a place to stay, when a 40-ish woman suddenly called their attentions. She then notices his right eye being bandaged, and she led them to the nearby hospital and got his wounds fixed up. And now, he's staying in one of the patients' room for a night before he could go out, reason being to make sure there's no side effects.

He looks down to the sink below. "And… everything looks more modern than my world… Is it a dream, since it's too good to be true?" It can't be a dream. His wildest dream would never be something more than this. "Never mind it. At least the pain is gone."

He leaves the bathroom, and sees another mysterious person sitting in a chair inside the room, half of his face facing the balcony. However, despite the dark clothes, he could recognize the face. "Mister Kuro? Why are you here?"

Not looking at him, the person replies: "**I'm not Kuro, but a friend of him. Call me T.O**." Earning a silence from Robin, he continues: "**I am the one asking Ogre to see if I could do something for you.**"

"… What do you want?" Robin keeps his guard up. Comparing to the salesman, this person is worse.

"Kuro told you, didn't he? We have no other motivations." Tapping his foot once, T.O continues: "We're a very few special cases that could help people regaining their humanity. We, like Ogre, could travel through dimensions and universes, and we don't need to gain anything for doing so. More likely, what we gain is not physically interactions. It's the happy endings we're looking for."

"Happy endings?" Robin asks back, not understanding what he's implying.

"You heard what Kuro said, right? Aya being killed by her father. Her mother being in the same way. Even though they're a little twisted, they're still redeemable. Unlike Alfred, who's impossible to save at this point..."

"There's no chances at all, to save him?"

"… Nearly impossible. There's no way anyone here could close their eyes to try to ignore his sins. Though, we do know one fact that he didn't want Aya to turn into him. His plan, if only looking at the purpose, is noble, but foolish."

"So there's still that chance…"

"Only purpose is not enough to justify his work." Standing up, T.O walks towards the balcony. "It's an hour left before midnight. Pay the girls some attentions before you rest, will you?" With that, the man jumps out of the balcony. Robin widens his eyes and runs to the balcony, planning to grab him, only to see him disappear in midair.

"… Just like that salesman…" Robin says to himself, before heading out…

And the woman from before just barely passes the door when he opens it. She turns back and greets him: "Hi mister Robin! Is your eye working properly?"

He nods. "Yes, thanks to you and the people here. My apology, but I haven't you about your name."

"Oh right! I was just too focusing on helping you that I haven't introduced myself." The woman bows lightly. "**My name is Compa, and I work as a nurse here.**"

"Nice to meet you… how is Madam Drevis and her daughter?"

Her smile falters a bit. "We have done a little check on their souls. They're badly damaged, but they're healing up slowly." Her smile then returns. "Kuro also told me to help you in helping them healing up."

Robin bows. "Thank you very much… It might be rude, but who is Kuro, really? People seem to talk about him with high respect. Is he a famous scientist here?" Based on how he looks, Robin takes a wild guess. "And do you know a person with a name of T.O who looks like him?"

"Well, it's a bit late, but maybe I could answer them. **Kuro is the owner of the Research Land, the nation we're in now.** **And T.O is Kuro mostly.**" Compa answers, earning her a blank stare from Robin. "But the two are different people, believe me."

"I don't see anything different between the two, aside from how they dress." He was expecting this T.O to be a twin of Kuro or just a clone, not 'is someone mostly'.

"Well, you can talk with the other patients tomorrow. Meanwhile, goodnight!" The woman says her goodbye to the boy before walking away, checking the other patients.

"…Goodnight." At least he knows that the two are still okay. He also better takes a rest before meeting them again in the morning. "… What kind of hospital am I in to have some 'check-ups' on someone's souls?"

* * *

"What's the result?"

"…"

"I see… so the two came from the same universe, but the boy didn't."

"…"

"I will arrange a good place for them to live."

"…"

"Yes. I will arrange for the OTHERS as well. You happy? Aya and her mother's case is one of the very few that I want to deal with."

"…"

"… **Adoption?** What kind of alcohol have you drunk yourself in? No, better question, what event did you participate?"

"…"

"*Groan* This is not going to end well."

* * *

The next day

"We have to go to talk with sir Kuro again? Why?" Aya asks Compa, as the group leaves the hospital.

The 'older' nurse explains: "He needs to register you as citizens here. Even if you want to live in another nation or anywhere outside, we need to make sure that you are safe from the monsters."

"Monsters?" Aya asks fearfully, remembering the ones in the mansion.

"It's not too bad actually." Compa assures her. "Our monsters look more pleasant than the ones in your world or Kuro's. We called them that because they have been causing troubles since the beginning. Recently, many monsters have gained intelligence, as they have formed their own communities. Though there's a minority that doesn't want them to exist, the rest has accepted it, include myself."

"Oh really?" Now that puts up a smile on Aya's face. "Are they going to be like Snowball?"

"Who is that?"

"He's my rabbit."

"I haven't seen him, but I could say he's cute. Kuro currently owns a Dogoo for himself, so maybe you could meet her around."

"Dogoo? What kind of monster is that? Is it like a dog or so?" Now that gains Monika's curiosity.

"Yes." They then reach a red car. "Everyone, get in. I will drive."

During the ride, Aya and Robin (not showing his face) are marveled at how colorful the streets are and the cheerful activities in every corner. Monika is also fascinated at the view, but she's not exactly a fan for this. She suddenly remembers something as she asks: "May I ask if I need to pay for the help back then? We don't bring any…"

"Kuro has already covered it up, so don't worry. In fact, when people saw Kuro's card with Robin, they knew that they can't take lightly in treating your wounds." Compa answers, knowing well what she's trying to say.

"This one card is that powerful?" Pulling out the card and examining it, Robin asks.

"It's not about the card, but about Kuro's involvement. If you were just going to the hospital for help, then yes we would still help you like a normal citizen here. However, if we see a faint sign that Kuro's somewhat related to you, then we know you're some sorts of special cases."

"Involvement? If someone is hurt and he brings them to hospital, it would be still normal, right?" Monika doesn't understand the logic.

"Kuro could heal a person with his magic." Compa says. "His logic is a bit off: if the wound is super light of super severed, would he use his. Anything in between, we will deal with it. But, his own magic has a very dangerous chance to hurt more than heal, so he rarely does so. And… he told me to use the soul checking, and I know you are not from a normal world."

"Define 'normal'." Monika orders.

"No monsters, no ghosts, no fantasies being real, etc."

"That sounds like a good world." Aya says, thinking that it's good.

"You could say that… here we are now."

After parking the car, Compa leads the trio back to where they first met Kuro. This time, Kuro is discussing something with another 40-ish woman, who has long brown hair and wears a long blue coat which is many sizes bigger than her body. The conversation stops when Kuro notices the group coming towards them. "Sorry for asking you to do this Compa."

"It's nothing, really." The girl replies cheerfully. She then turns her attention towards the other woman. "**Iffy**, let's go shopping! We haven't done that for a long time!"

"That's our plan." Iffy stands up and says to Kuro: "We're heading out now. Meet you at noon…"

"Can you two wait for a minute?" Kuro says, as he walks towards the huge table and grabs three bracelets before he walks to Monika's group and gives them to her, Aya and Robin. "I have managed to register your identities to our database, but you need these ones to go anywhere in the future."

Each grabs one, with Monika having a dark blue bracelet, Aya having light blue, and Robin with dark brown. Aya speaks happily: "Thank you sir Kuro!"

"It's nothing." Kuro shrugs. Then he asks Monika: "Madam, can we talk about something? Meanwhile, Aya and Robin could go with Iffy and Compa for shopping?"

Monika is a bit displeased at the plan. "Why can't my daughter stay with me?"

"I want to ask for your confirm first. Besides, you don't really have anything to change, right?"

"… What are you planning, really?" Monika presses harder.

Instead of answering, Kuro gives Aya and Robin a quick glance that doesn't go unnoticed by Monika. Iffy and Compa immediately know what Kuro is implying, as the two giggle under their hands. Aya obviously doesn't understand and asks her mother: "What are they doing, mom?"

Monika sighs. She doesn't expect that, but… the two could be… "However, are you sure they will be safe in your country?"

"Mine, yes. Neighbors… ninety percent. With someone escorting them from my nation, no dangers for your kids."

Noticing how he uses the plural instead of the singular, Monika sends him a fierce glance, which doesn't affect Kuro a bit. She then drops the glare and turns to her daughter. "Aya, can you and Robin with these ladies? I need to do some business with him for a while."

"Can't you go with us?" Aya is a bit saddened.

"Don't worry." The young girl turns to Compa. "They will join us when we reach the shop. Right Kuro?"

"Of course. What do you say, madam Drevis?"

"…If you could keep your promise."

"Don't worry. If I break it, the girls would kill me for sure." Kuro answers half-jokingly.

Monika smiles up and says to Aya: "We will be with you later."

"Ay!" Aya says happily, before pulling Robin and leading him after the other women.

Her smile immediately drops when Aya's out of sight, and Monika glares back at Kuro. "Speak, now."

"Drop the hostility, please." Kuro raises his hands up in surrender. "What I want to talk about is for your safety. Nothing dangerous."

"That depends on how you talk."

…

"What is your relationship with mister Kuro?" Aya asks the women curiously. "You two seem to be very close to him."

"I'm a bit curious as well." Robin agrees. "The others have spoken of him in some sorts of respect. But you two speak like you're very close to him, and yet I can't see anything similar between you…" Currenly they're talking a walk instead of using the car.

"**We are family.**" Compa says happily.

"So he's your child? For someone who looks young, he sure has accomplished much…" Robin guesses, since Kuro looks only twenty-something or so…

"**He's our husband.**" IF says, and giggles at how dumbfound both the children are. "I'm not joking."

"Both of you?" Aya asks in surprise.

"Yeppy!" Compa replies. "He has many admiring him, but he has picked us as his first love."

"And yet nobody is opposing?" Robin asks, having heard of how Monika dislikes Maria.

In response, Compa wraps her arms around IF's and hugs her passionately, making the agent blush in return. "As long as we're with each other, then we're fine!"

Robin gives them a blank look while Aya is smiling happily: "So you are all happy."

"Of course." IF replies, not wanting to really pry Compa out. "The shop should be five minutes walking from here…"

…

"Adoption?" Monika asks in surprise.

"Please note, that idea wasn't mine. However, I feel like something is up if a suggestion like that is even called out."

"… You said before, that your work is for our safety…"

"I don't think that's necessary. But… it seems that many more will drop into here like you. I'm going to need somewhere large enough to…" Kuro suddenly stops there for a second.

"… What?"

"You live in the mansion, right? IF the mansion doesn't have those experiments, then is there enough room to stay?"

"… Now that's a stupid question."

"Yeah, I know after I ask. You know what, I could make a replica of that mansion WITHOUT Alfred's experiments, but you three won't be the only ones living there."

"… Aya does need some friends, since the only people she's close with are us…"

"So, do we have a deal?"

"…Deal."

"Okay… let's go and see your daughter and her…"

"*Eyebrows raised* I don't think my daughter has interests on Robin."

"Hey, I'm a shipper. Just let me run my imagination a bit."

"…How old are you, really?"

…

"Woah! So pretty!" Aya looks through the mirror window of a clothes shop and marvels at the princess-like dresses being shown on the front.

Compa giggles. "Do you like it?"

"I do." Aya replies, but then she recognizes: "I don't have any money…"

"Don't worry. It will add to Kuro's payment." IF assures. "Currently you're our guests, so don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Thank you miss!" Aya smiles and bows to the women.

"They haven't arrived…" Robin says, referencing to Kuro and Monika.

"We are here." Nearly jumping up in surprise, he turns back to see the duo appear out of nowhere. "Sorry, the discussion needs to reach a good point before we could stop."

"Mom!" Aya runs and hugs her mother again, feeling her scent washing over her.

"Hello my dear." Monika pats Aya's head, before asking: "Let's go inside and buy new dresses, don't we?"

"Yes!" Aya cheers, as the two start walking inside, followed by IF and Compa.

"Well now they're cheered up a bit…" Kuro says, before turning to Robin who doesn't move. "Shall we head in as well?"

"…That's uncomfortable." Robin speaks about the sudden teleportation.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for being surprised. Now come."

* * *

Hours later

Location: Research Land's Outskirt

"This is…" Aya and Robin say in surprise, as the view of their new 'home' fields their vision… that turns out to be the old mansion of the Drevis. The former then asks her mother: "Why is it here?"

"I thought I have burnt it down?" Robin follows.

Monika explains: "Turned out Kuro could make a replica of anything. That's why he has that clone room, also my and my daughter's bodies are from there. However, the bodies function like real people, so it won't be an issue."

Aya's eyes drop down a bit. "Our father…"

Monika sighs. "I'm sorry, but after what he has done, he couldn't make it."

"Ah…" Aya saddens.

"Sorry young Aya, but we can't let that kind of man running around." IF apologizes. "Not without under heavy watches."

"I understand." Aya says, knowingly.

"Well, to ease you up…" Kuro changes the subject. "For a week, you can arrange the mansion with your own imagination. If you want to have anything from your old world, you can demand it in your mind, and the mansion will do the rest. And I will help paying necessary items you need…"

"And we could pick any jobs we want?" Robin asks, as he has asked Compa and IF about how to gain earnings.

"Logically, yes. However, if you can't, then you could do some jobs requested in the Guild to earn some cashes. In fact, that's what I'm doing." IF says.

"Thanks for giving us information." Robin bows thankfully.

"I guess our job is done here." Kuro says, as he starts walking away. "Live well, and please don't dissect everyone on sight."

"That's a bad joke, Kuro." Monika scolds.

"Just a little warning." Kuro shrugs, as Compa and IF are following him to the teleport gate.

"Wait!" Aya calls them back for a second. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome." Sending the otherworld's trio a happy smile, the trio from Gamindustri wave their hands before walking through the portal, and it closes down before their eyes.

Aya, Monika and Robin looks at the outlook of the mansion again before they walk inside, preparing for their new life in a new world…

* * *

**Chapter 1 end!**

**Yep, still same mansion, same residents... or are they? Considering both Monika and Robin are healed up, with the after regaining his missing eye... sounds familiar, followers? (And I mean followers really, because newcomers won't understand what I'm saying).**

**This is the first start, and each chapter will be the additions of other characters from another games. Well I could spoil this one immediately: It's Pocket Mirror.**

**I won't promise schedules, as always. See you in the next chapters!**

**P/S: Now when I take a good watch, why is the majority of main characters young girls? No really, with the exception of Misao with the choice to pick gender, these games are always surrounding girls in young age. I have nothing against that, but that does give out a good question.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. Seems like this story doesn't get much attention. But, meh, just a little distraction before returning to the other stories.**

**People who are enjoying this, I hope I could keep the hype for you. Let's get to the main story!**

* * *

**THE END OF MIRROR POCKET**

* * *

'Interesting…' T.O thinks to himself, as he watches Enjel's World, with the amnesia girl starting to head to the 'owner' of the place. 'The Witching Hour is coming soon…'

You will enter at the end. Keep watching.

'I know. But, what should I do with the girls? Better question: where should I drop them into?'

That's for me to decide. Drop them into the portals, that's all you need to do.

'Good enough. About the demon…'

…

'…'

I will think of one… keep watching.

* * *

"Isn't she quite the masterpiece?" The Strange Boy says, quite entertained at the amnesia girl's expression. He then mockingly says: "'I'm going to be a real girl!' As if I'd ever let you!"

"Shut up! Let me go!" Enjel screams in anger, while trying to pull herself out of the strings controlled by the Strange Boy.

"Oh, Enjel of mine! Aren't you brave?" He laughs out loud, amused at how his own creation is fighting back. "'I tried to outsmart the strange boy!' What did you get in exchange, huh? Humiliation and mouthful of thorns!"

"NO!" Enjel screams, as she slowly feels something inside of her, trying to burst out and kill her in the process. The amnesia girl could do nothing but watch, as her 'reflection' screams in pain…

"Now that's not how you treat a girl." Suddenly, right in front of the Strange Boy, a black cane appears and thrusts through the boy's chest, causing him to gasp in shock, thus stopping the spell and dropping Enjel to the stage. The girl herself feels the thorns disappear, as she looks at the amnesia girl to see her mouth returning to normal. She then looks at the Strange Boy and sees a miracle: a man in black outfit is holding the cane that stabbed the boy, who's focusing on holding him down so the Strange Boy couldn't get to them. "Playing with their feelings. Treating them like toys, even when they have their own feelings. If I were my other self, I would have cut you down in pieces."

"W…WHO ARE YOU?" The demon shouts, blood starting to drip out of his mouth and the wound. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"That's not important, since you're going to die anyway." T.O speaks coldly while thrusting the cane deeper. His power overwhelms the demon's one, and the stage starts shaking in place.

"Enjel!" The reflection looks at the amnesia girl, who has run on the stage and kneeled down before her. "Are you alright?"

"I…I am… luckily…" Enjel speaks slowly, still having the near-death experience feeling in her mind. He then turns back to the man and asks: "Who are you?"

"Future matter." A portal appears next to the girls. "Exit through that portal. There will be a duo waiting for you. They know what I'm doing, and they will help you. Don't worry…"

"DO NOT INTERFERE!" The demon screams, as the pumpkins start surrounding the girls and the mysterious man. "THEY'RE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE!"

"Oh they are." The pumpkins then explode, leaving a bloody mess around the girls, causing them to grimace. "Go! I will follow later!"

"How could we trust you?" Enjel, after being betrayed by her creator, shouts disbelievingly.

"Enjel!" She turns to the other girl. "He's saving us from that boy! We can think of that later!"

Enjel *TSK!* in annoyance, but decides to put that thought behind, as the amnesia girl helps her standing up as the two rush into the portal.

"NO! AFTER THEM!" The demon orders the pumpkins to enter the portal, however, it closes down without letting the servants of the demon go in. He then turns to look at T.O, who's channeling a spell with his free hand. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"No. The one who pays will be you." T.O replies, and slams the spell right on the boy…

* * *

The girls escape out of the other side of the portal, but they fall face-down to the grass ground. Slowly pushing herself up, the amnesia girl looks at Enjel and asks in concern: "Are you hurt?"

"…Not…much…" Enjel says, the grass definitely eases her pain a lot. The two stand up and look around to see that they're in a forest filled with pink flowers. "W…Where are we?"

"I'm…not sure… I haven't seen this place anywhere there…" The amnesia girl says, finding the place foreign to her. She then turns around and notices the portal is not there anymore. "Wait! He's still back there!"

"He will be fine." Hearing the unfamiliar voice behind them, Enjel and the girl turn back and see a duo… that looks strikingly similar to their position. The one in black continues: "That demon is nothing to him. He can hold himself alright."

The two back away slowly, as Enjel asks: "Who are you? And who is he?"

"My name is Kurome Ankokuboshi. And she's Uzume Tennouboshi." The girl in black introduces herself and the other one, who's waving her left hand to greet them. "The man who saved you is The Observer, or T.O for short."

After what they have experienced, Enjel doesn't want to take any risky chances. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Sakura Forest in Zero Dimension." Uzume answers. "You girls should come with us to the camp. You can stay with us from now on."

"Stay… with you?" The amnesia girl asks, uncertainly.

"Don't tell me you want to go back to that place?" Kurome asks, her eyebrows raise. "If they pull you out of that hellish place, then I'm sure you don't want to visit it again, right?"

"…"

"It's about the other girls, right?" Enjel asks the amnesia girl, who nods in response.

"Oh them? They're in another dimension as well." Kurome says, surprisingly the young girls.

"They're saved?" The girl asks hopefully.

Uzume nods. "Yeah. But, they're not with us, unfortunately. Although, they're in safe locations, that's what we can assure you."

"Thank goodness…"

"How can we trust you?" Enjel interrupts the girl's cheerfulness.

Kurome shakes her head while smiling. "Let's just say that… we're the same. You, and us." She and Uzume then turn back and walk, while she gestures them to follow her. "Come. Schwarz and Clem are waiting for us."

The young girls don't do that immediately, though the older ones understand the reason, so they return first. Enjel then says to the amnesia girl: "I can't trust them. After what that bastard did to us…"

"Give them a chance, Enjel." The girl speaks her mind. "They're helping us, the man before even risked his life to get us out. Harpae did the same to me, even though…"

Enjel looks at the girl's hopeful eyes, then sighs. "You are too naïve. But that's why we're helping you. Let's go."

…

"Now that's a scary resemblance." Schwarz says jokingly, as the girls approach the camp fire. "Are you sure they're not your sisters?"

That earns him a playful punch on the shoulder from Uzume. "Don't joke like that. Girls, take the seat. The food will be ready soon."

The girls do so in order not to upset them. The sitting order is: Clem, Schwarz, Uzume, the amnesia girl, Enjel and Kurome.

Schwarz then introduces: "My name is Schwarz, and this girl…" He points to the girl that looks slightly younger than Kurome with brown hair. "Is Clementine, or Clem." With that, the girl wave her hands at the two girls in excitement while saying her hello.

"Hello to you too!" The amnesia girl replies back with a smile.

"Guess we should introduce as well." Enjel says. "My name is Enjel, and she… is still trying to find her name…"

"Does that happen to be Goldia?" Schwarz asks, causing Enjel to flinch in surprise.

"You know my name?" The amnesia girl asks, not expecting that anyone knows so soon.

"Just a guess. I saw a lot of stacks of paper in my father's office, and I saw the name Enjel among with the others in one, with a list of how to help them. Among that, there's a medical report of a girl named Goldia, and since you suffered from amnesia…"

"How did you even know that she got it?" Enjel asks, clearly suspicious of that.

"My sister and aunt are nurses, and I saw them dealing with patients like that." Schwarz answers. "Anyway, the soup is ready."

The pot on the fire starts boiling up, and Schwarz starts sharing the soup to everyone. Goldia takes a first sip and comments: "It's very good!"

"It should be. Or Uzume is going to kill me for the opposite." Schwarz chuckles, that earns an embarrassed glare from the girl.

"Come on! I wouldn't do that!"

"You would." The redness on Uzume's face intensifies.

Enjel then asks Kurome, who's looking at the banter with interest: "You said before that you were like us? Can you explain it?"

"Well… I was Uzume, before my mind turned dark because of some misunderstandings." Kurome replies, remembering the memories. "Thankfully, Uzume and her friends helped me overcoming the past. And now we're living with each other with no problems."

"I see…" Enjel says to herself, then looks back to Goldia. "Speaking of which… you still have the mirror?"

"Hm… here it is." Goldia reaches her hand into her pocket and pulls out the golden mirror.

"So that's where the feeling is from." Schwarz suddenly says. "The source of demonic power."

That makes Goldia grimace as she asks: "Demonic…"

"He's a demon, Goldia." Enjel replies, deciding to discard the mystery. "That watch is his."

"Wait, it's with my mother… If my memory is right…" Goldia starts to question her own mind.

"We can check it later. For now… Clem, don't." He then sees the girl about to put in some ketchup in the soup for some reasons.

"Why? Dada always tests new stuffs like this!" Clem whines childishly.

"I'm not him, and he did it more reasonably than you did."

"What about this?" Clem then pulls out a cup of pudding, which confuses both the young girls.

"… That… Neptune's ideas?" Schwarz asks, thinking of ONE person who could make up that idea.

"Yeah! Though she didn't test it before, and then she forgot!"

"…Just, do your thing. Don't blame me that I didn't warn you." Schwarz shakes his head, then notices the girls' weird looks at them. "Oh don't mind her."

"She… sure has an interesting father…" Goldia nervously giggles to hide her dumbfound expression.

"Ah no, she's talking about her granddad. I'm her father." Schwarz nonchalantly replies back. And that immediately earns him blank stares from the girls. "What?"

"So…" Goldia turns to look at Uzume then to Kurome. "Who… is her mother?" The former raises her hand.

"To be fair, both are Uzume, so calling either Clem's mother is right." Schwarz says, and watches in amusement that Clem has to go out and drink a bottle of water to clean away the terrible feeling in her mouth. "Told you not to test that."

That exchange earns a giggle from Goldia. "You guys are funny."

Kurome shrugs. "Just normal days in Gamindustri."

* * *

"How do you feel now?" Young Compa asks, as the Maiden of Pristine Eyes sits up from the operation table.

"I'm fine now. Thank you very much." Harpae replies thankfully. "I thought I died back then…"

"If you arrived a few years sooner, maybe you might die for real." The nurse's co-worker, Weiss, says. "Anyway, you must have something in your mind during the operation. Might telling us what it is about?"

"… I'm protecting a girl who lost her memories. However, I did a poor job, and she now… falls into the hands of a demon…" Harpae says, feeling bad that she couldn't do her work properly.

"Don't worry. My father called us and told that, aside you, his 'friend' has saved a few more girls, but they're now scattered around the world."

"Then I must go. Thank you for your…"

"My apology, Harpae, but you can't go out. At least, not without us guiding you." Weiss replies, putting away the machines that fix the girl's wounds from the swords. "You're not familiar with this world, are you?"

"Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself." Thanks to them, now she can see everything.

"…Guess nothing could change your mind. Alright, you can go, but if you need help, just call me in your head, I will reply."

"My sincere gratefulness to you, madam Weiss." Harpae bows thankfully, and heads out of the hospital on her own.

Though, she quickly realizes her mistake, as she's now in a bigger, MUCH bigger world, and the people around… even though they don't bat an eye on her, Harpae still feels extremely uncomfortable. She doesn't dislike Weiss, but she doesn't like her either even though she has saved her… And there's one more problem: she can't read any signs in the city, so she has been walking aimlessly on the street…

"Harpae, is that you?" After half an hour or so, the Maiden turns back to the voice, to see the girl she's looking for is standing behind her. She is about to say something, before Goldia rushes to her and gives her a tight hug. "I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you! I didn't, and you… you…"

"It is okay, my girl." To ease her worry, Harpae pats the girl comfortably. "We're now together again, and your presence is enough to cheer me up."

"R…Really?" Goldia looks at the Maiden's face, and lets out a smile. "Thank you…"

"It's nothing, my girl…" Harpae looks up and towards behind Goldia's back, and frowns. "Why are you here?"

Noticing the coldness in the voice, Goldia looks at where Harpae is focusing… and says: "Don't worry, Harpae. She means no harm."

Harpae then notices the whole group behind Enjel, as she slowly takes a step back with Goldia in her arms. The adults notice the hostile in Harpae's eyes, as they slowly back away as well, not wanting to trigger her bad side…

"It is okay, Harpae. They're here to help us." Goldia assures the cautious maiden.

"… I wouldn't think so. That girl wanted the mirror…"

"And now I don't want it." Enjel decides to speak up. "That demon tricked me. I don't work with him anymore."

Upon hearing the word 'demon', all the citizens nearby decide to spread out and return to their works again. Not that they're not scared and concerned of the matter, but right now the CPUs and their friends are there to deal with the matter.

"… Why?" Harpae asks back suspiciously.

"I thought he's going to turn into a real girl if I followed his orders. However, he said otherwise before he killed me… before I was saved by another person…" Enjel explains.

"But now… you are real… and you no longer follow him…" Harpae connects the dots. She then sighs. "This is quite a headache…"

"Harpae?" Goldia asks worryingly.

"I'm fine, my girl."

"… I guess you have calmed down." Schwarz speaks up. "One more is in the group. Now, to the rest…" He then pulls out his phone and starts checking. "Let's see… Lisette… Fleta… Egliette… Henri… wait, why is there a boy's name here?"

"Last minute adjustment, I'm afraid." T.O suddenly appears right behind Schwarz, who doesn't flinch since he's used to that. Though that makes the young girls to jump up in surprise. "However, that's not our concern anymore. I have informed the others to get everyone to Research Land."

"Everyone?" Kurome asks.

"The ones who found them, to be exact."

…

The ride to Research Land (which is the ride in the episode 1 of the Neptunia anime) is fairly quiet, with the girls aweing at the colorful scene around them. Then, Goldia notices something flying above them… someone to be exact. She asks Schwarz if he could see them, and he informs that they're the Goddesses of the other nations carrying someone with them as well. Then another group starts appearing as well, causing Schwarz to ask in wonder: "Why do you have to throw them THAT separately?"

"That, or gather them at one place and then see them fighting instantly." T.O replies. "Also, not my idea."

"Right, his." Schwarz has a full idea whom it belongs to. "About the other trio…"

"A month has passed. They adapted quickly, fortunately."

"A trio?" Harpae asks.

"You're not the first ones that we saved." T.O answers.

"Saved from death?" Earning a nod from T.O, Enjel asks: "What would you gain from that?"

"Satisfaction in saving someone." That's his only reply.

"…" And with that comes the silence.

The group stops at what it seems to be another hospital, as the groups on the sky descend down, with the rest of the girls from 'that place' immediately rushing towards Goldia in happiness. After the introduction towards each other, they head inside the building, except the Goddesses who excuse themselves to go somewhere else. They then enter a room… and see something that causes the girls stumble back in fear, and Goldia asks shakily: "W…Why…Why is he… here?" In front of them, the demon boy is laying unconsciously on the operation table, with lots of equipment fixing him up.

"A last-second miscalculation from me." T.O explains. "I guess we have to start from the beginning first."

The operation is concealed in a super durable glass box. Calling out the chairs, everyone starts taking a seat, then Schwarz asks: "Okay, T.O. The medical reports about Goldia…"

"It's because of the demon that caused those mind disorders. Everything happened was all in her mind."

Goldia: "So Fleta, Egliette, Harpae and Lisette…"

"They… are you. But now, they're their own people, unbound to your mind."

Enjel: "What did the demon want from her?"

Harpae asks the doppelganger: "You didn't know?"

Enjel: "Sorry, I just wanted to be a real girl."

T.O: "It's the deal from the past. I'm not in the position to tell that to you. Wait for Henri to wake up and he will tell everything."

"The name… it sounds familiar…" Fleta wonders, thinking that she might have heard the name before.

T.O: "It does, to you. Although… Goldia, you could have done it better."

Goldia saddens. "I could… sorry everyone."

Harpae smiles. "It's okay. It's all in the past now."

Lisette then asks: "What happens to us now?"

"Well… that's your decisions." Schwarz replies. "Though, we could provide you a place to stay first. By the way T.O, have you talked to them?"

"Of course. And she's happy to assist."

"*Eyebrow raises* Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Her daughter also agreed, and he didn't object."

Goldia: "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing too serious." Then T.O looks at Clem and asks: "Since when did Neptune have the idea to mix ketchup with pudding?"

"When she saw Dada using it on the pizza. A little too much though." Clem says while drinking a bottle of orange juice this time. Goldia then giggles at that moment.

"Hey, human." T.O turns to the doll. "Where is here?"

"How about you find that out for yourself?" T.O chuckles, not scared by the 'glare' Egliette is sending him. The sound of the machine then stops, as he turns to look at the boy. "It's completed."

Everyone turns to the operation, just in time for the boy to sit up, causing the girls to stiff up. He then turns to look at Goldia, red eyes focusing on each other. "…Sis?"

…

After the explanation from the boy, who introduced himself to be Henri, and T.O backing him up, Goldia understands the situation. "I see…"

"But then, what happened to Goldia's body?" Henri asks T.O. "By the look of this, we're now having different bodies."

"…A body without a soul…" T.O simply says. "The past is in the past now. What matters now is that you girls decide on how you live now…"

"Hang on." Lisette speaks up for the first time since they entered the room. "What do you expect us to do? Even though the people from before offered their helps…"

"We will offer help." Schwarz interrupts. "Of course, on the beginning until you're able to live on your own. Don't hesitate to ask for help."

Goldia has no doubts in it as she bows and replies: "Thank you very much!"

Enjel smiles, followed quickly by Fleta. Lisette and Harpae have a little doubt, but they decide to push it aside.

T.O then checks his phone…and then chucks it to somewhere. Then, someone shouts in surprise before a sound of objects colliding can be heard, causing everyone to look at the source to find no one, then back to T.O questionably. "Just found out why I need to save Henri as well."

"And?" Schwarz asks, confused at what he's implying.

"Count how many girls are here. Excluding ours."

Schwarz starts doing so, then asks: "Does Egliette count?" A nod. "Then six. Why?"

T.O, instead of answering directly, says: "Count the GENDER then make comparison."

"Count the…" Kurome starts doing so for Schwarz… and a huge hand suddenly appears and punches T.O right at the glass box, startling the girls. "You just have to do that…"

"Like I said, not my idea." T.O already predicted the punch, as he's blocking the punch already.

Clem laughs, then assures the group: "Don't worry. You will see things like this in the future."

Henri asks T.O in worry: "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This is nothing." The punch then disappears, leaving T.O to land on the floor with his feet. "I think it's enough for now. Welcome to your new life."

…

"I just remembered something." Goldia asks Clem. "Who's T.O?"

"Ah, he's just my Dada's other side. Like Mamas and you two."

* * *

**Chapter 2 end!**

**I was planning to write Fleta & Egliette and Lisette's story as well, but I'm in a little pickle so I have to rush it. Sorry.**

**The next one... well, I'm not going to spoil this time. See you in the next chapters!**


End file.
